SAO :Not Over You
by InvisableTarget
Summary: What After Everything That Happened In SAO and ALO Asuna And Kazuto couldn't sort out their Differences that happened? What if they Broke Up after only a few Months? How will The Break up Affect Them Both? Will They End Up Getting back Together? Find Out! Rated T cause of some Language


**Hey Guys! I am here with a one shot for Sword Art Online. Better it is a little bit of a song fic. Tell me how it turns out to you all hope you enjoy it.**

**Summary: **** What after everything that happened in SAO and ALO Asuna and Kazuto couldn't sort out difference that happened? What if they broke up after only a few Months? How will the break up affect them both? Will They End Up getting back together? Find out!**

**Disclaimer:**** I Don't Not Own Sword Art Online or the Song all right to both belong to their respected owners.**

"Talking"

_Thinking _

_**Song lyrics**_

-Line Brake-

Kazuto POV

It has been 4 months. 4 long months since Asuna Broke up with me. The day she dumped me burns in my mind along with all the other nightmares from SAO and the few from ALO. I had watched her walk away I didn't try to stop her, I just stood there watching her leave. School's even awkward now. Every one of the friends we have together will hang around with her in the halls and I just walk by not talking to any of them and soon stopped seeing them all together.

A Knock on my door brings me out my thoughts but I don't respond or open the door. "Nii-san? Dinner is done." My Sister says but I don't respond she stopped trying to get me answer her a month ago. I am not saying I am distancing myself from her. That is far beyond true. She is actually teaching Kendo. She learned that I am still trying to get over Asuna leaving me.

I head downstairs to eat with my family even though I am not really hungry. Something that just started I seem to never be hungry anymore. After Dinner is done and cleaned up I head upstairs and shower before going to bed falling asleep as soon as I lay my head down on the Pillow.

_**Dreams that's where I have to go **_

_**To see beautiful face anymore**_

_**I stare at a picture of you and listen to the radio**_

I Wake up after a few hours and grabbing my phone which is the cause of me waking me up. I see Silica's Name flash on the screen and reluckently answer the phone but I don't say anything looking at my nightstand there is a picture of us that was taken a couple months before she left me. I can tell you that back then she never showed signs of dumping me.

"Hey Kirito come down to Agil's café It's Important" Silica voice was laced with fear and even though I haven't talked to them I will still help them no matter what. "I will be there soon" was all I said before hanging up and getting dressed to leave. I walk over to my sisters door knocking and peak in when she doesn't answer for 5 minutes to realize she has her Amusphere on. _Guess she have to come another time_ I thought to myself before shutting the door and leaving.

_**Hope Hope there is a conversation**_

_**We both admit we had it good**_

_**But until then it's alien nation I know**_

_**That much is understood**_

_**And I realized **_

As I walk down the streets to Agil's café I think about the day it all happened and what she said to me.

Flashback!

Asuna is waiting at the park bench where we always meet. I didn't hear my alarm go off so I had to rush out of the house. _Damn it I am going to be late I really need to stop staying up late._ When I get to her I am panting. I ran the entire way there and that was the first time I saw a different look in her eyes. It was not Love happiness and every other kind of feeling. Her eyes were distant and like something bad either happened or was going to happen.

"Kazuto-kun we need to talk." She says like if she was talking to a friend. Not with sweetness in her voice that her Voice normally held when she talked to me. Also she called me by my name she never calls me by my name it is always Kirito. I have a feeling this is going to bad.

"Asuna what is it? Everything Okay?" I say thinking that someone hurt her or threatened her and numerous other things that could happen but none of what she told me.

"Kazuto-kun I…" she looks down at the ground. My hearts starts beating fast as I realize what she is going to say. "I am breaking up with you Kazuto-kun"

My heart stopped at what she said next "the distance and the differences are just too much to handle anymore. You are stuck in the nightmares of SAO where I have moved passed mine and I think that is time we stop trying to get back what we had in the virtual world and move on. When I graduate this year I am leaving for Tokyo to go to university there and I won't be coming back. I have agreed with my mom to marry a suitor. I'm sorry Kazuto-kun but I need to move on with my life and so do you." She kisses my cheek before turning around "goodbye Kirigaya Kazuto" and she walks off never speaking to me again.

End of flashback:

After coming out of my thoughts of that day I find myself in front of Agil's Café. It has been 3 months since I last stepped foot in here. This is where we all would go after school to hang out since we were all survivors of SAO and friends it was common for us all to be there. Walking in I was suspecting just Agil and Silica to be there but no everyone was there including the one who in a sense broke my heart.

Asuna's POV

Silica called me up earlier asking to come hangout with her and the rest of the gang at Agil's Café originally I was going to say no only because I have a test coming up but she said that a couple hour break to hang with your best friends is fine so I agreed. No one really seen much of Kiri… I mean Kazuto but according to Rika aka Lisbeth he been just avoiding where we all hang out. Rika Was really good friend with His sister after we all started playing ALO together so they would talk from time to time and apparently according to Suguha her brother goes to school practices with her then hides in his room the rest of the time. Lisbeth thought he was just playing VRMMOs but according to Klein he is still on his friends list but hadn't logged in for 4 months. Which was right around the time I broke up with him.

I got one e-mail from him a week after the break-up and all that was in it was Yui. He took her off his nerve Gear and sent her to me. When I got there Lisbeth had this evil smile on her face that I come to know as she is trying to pull something as she keeps telling silica to make the call. I ignore what she was saying though now I wish I hadn't but when I walk over I smile "hey Guys! How everyone doing?" I say cheerfully. I am happy that they convinced me to come hang out.

Rika Turns to me and smiles "hey Asuna we are doing all fine how studying for your tests? "She says I know she is hiding something but I again ignore the feeling which I will regret in about 20 minutes. "Fine I am glad silica persuaded me to come I could have used a break but I want to pass to keep my grades up"

Silica walks over after she gets off the phone with whoever Rika convinced her to call. I give her a questioning look but she doesn't notice it. Looking at The Group I ask a question that shocks her a little bit that she thought I wouldn't have even known. Kazuto had just had a kendo tournament. Everyone but me went to it without him knowing of course and turns out his sister convinced him to do it."So How Was the Kendo Tournament last weekend? How did he do?" I look around at all the shocked faces.

Agil was the one that spoke up "Well let's just say that we all thought we were back in Aincrad when we were watching him and on top of that looks like he has finally moved on." I smile thinking _At least he's starting to move on._

We all sat around talking among ourselves until the door open and we all see Kazuto.

3rd POV

Kazuto looks and the first person he sees is Asuna in mid laughter when he walked in.

_**If you ask me how I'm doing**_

_**I will say I am doing just fine**_

_**I will lie and say that you're not on my mind**_

Asuna Stops and looks at him walking over to him" Hello Kazuto. How are you doing?"She could tell he was uncomfortable with the situation which gave her the answer of who Silica called.

When Kazuto Finally Answered his voice was dull kind of like when he had killed 2 laughing coffin members in the crusade against the red player Guild. "I'm fine you?"

Silica Lisbeth Klein and Agil were watching the 2 from where they were they could all tell from staring that the 2 that they still had feelings for each other.

Asuna Smiles a little "I am fine." She pauses for a minute before she asks him "can I talk to you in private Kazuto?"

Everyone was shocked but happy all trying to keep quite waiting to see what Kazuto would say.

He looks at her and nodded" sure we can talk outside "when he got a nod from her they both left to talk in private outside.

_**But I go out and I sit down **_

_**At a table set for 2**_

_**And finally I am forced to face the truth **_

_**That no matter what I say**_

_**I'm not over.**_

_**Not over you.**_

Kazuto lean against the brick wall looking at her." What is it you wanted to talk about?" his demeanor was the one he used to hold while in Aincrad. The time when he would avoid Guilds and people.

Asuna felt a little bad because she felt it was her fault that he had gone back to anti-social attitude "I wanted to talk about what happened 4 months ago. That day in the park I…" She was cut off when he butted in

_**Damn damn girl you do it well **_

_**And I thought you were innocent**_

_**You took this heart and put it through hell**_

"You mean the day that I had run late because I was up late the night before doing homework. The day I was going to surprise you with a nice day out after school only to have you dump hours before school you mean that day" His voice became a little bitter but I guess in a way she was expecting it.

"Kazuto you were being chased by ghost. Ghost you were not going to stop. You missed entire season of school because you handle the memory that came with them! I was getting over my memory with you being there but you weren't. I couldn't do it anymore Kazuto!" She let go all her frustration with him out on him.

_**But still you're magnificent**_

_**I I'm a boomerang **_

_**Doesn't matter how you throw me **_

_**I turn around and I am back in the game**_

Kazuto looks at her speechless. Everything he was hearing was almost like when she broke up him.

_**Even better than the old me**_

_**But I am not **_

_**Even though without you**_

Asuna looks into his eyes her eyes were full with tears. "We had been through so much together and I didn't want to leave you but I also needed to face reality that you were not going to face your demons anytime soon." She Let her tears flow freely now "Damn it Kazuto I wanted to stop letting memories control your life!"

_**If you ask me how I am doing**_

_**I will say I am doing just fine**_

_**I will lie and say that you're not on my mind**_

_**But I go out and I sit down**_

_**At a table set for 2**_

_**And finally I am forced to face the truth**_

_**That no matter what I say I'm**_

_**Not over you**_

"Asuna If I could I go back and time change it I would. But I can't life doesn't work like that. And I am sorry that it has taken you breaking up with me to get rid of my demons. But I am a lot strong than I was back then. Back in Aincrad or In Alfheim." Kazuto took a couple of Deep Breaths looking at the ground.

"After this you can choose to walk away. Just like you did 4 months ago" Kazuto look back into her eyes. His eyes are cold almost like when someone used to threaten her when they were trapped in the death game.

_**And if I **_

_**Had the chance **_

_**To renew **_

_**You know there isn't a thing I wouldn't do**_

_**I would get back on the right track **_

_**But, only if you'd be convinced**_

_**So until then**_

"I don't want to walk away from you. I want you to be happy in this world like you were back in Aincrad when we lived in our house on floor 22 with Yui. I hated seeing you with the same look that is in your eyes right now." Her voice was cracking from her crying and in a way a little scared of him.

_**If you ask me how I'm doing**_

_**I will say I am doing just fine**_

_**I will lie and say that you're not on my mind**_

Kazuto doesn't stop staring at her "what are you saying Asuna?" Hearing her voice cracking tugged at his heart but he wasn't showing it he want to know if she was going to ask what I think she was going to ask.

_**But I go out and I sit down**_

_**At a table set for 2**_

_**And finally I am forced to face the truth**_

_**That no matter what I say I'm**_

_**Not over you**_

_**Not over you**_

_**Not over you**_

_**Not over you**_

"What I am trying to say is that….I Love you. I love you so much it hurts and if you can forgive me for what happened…maybe….maybe you would be willing to try again" She see that the coldness in his eyes are changing and she feels happy about that. The only question on her mind is _will he forgive me and take me back. _ She stood there for what felt forever when it was really one a few minutes.

Kazuto did something she wasn't expecting but enjoyed it. He took her into his arm hugging her tightly."I forgive you Asuna. I love you to" his voice was soft and almost in auditable. They shared a kiss that seems to last forever that when they broke apart they were both panting but they were both smiling.

Right after that a question finally came into her mind. Kirito is a hardcore gamer and yet he hadn't logged on to any in almost 4 months what was he doing for 4 months. Curiosity won over and she asked "hey Kirito why haven't you been playing ALO for 4 months?"

The Question Came as a shock from Her but then he remembered the reason "well I was going to play after you broke up with me but then Suguha wanted me to partake in a kendo tournament. After arguing with her about it I agreed and we were practicing for it for 4 months"

Asuna smiled before grabbing his hand "well at least it wasn't anything bad. Come on let's go and hang with everyone!" She said as she dragged him inside keeping close to him

All their friends smiled looking at them back together and that night was filled of laughs before they all decided to go back to Kirito's to see him and Suguha battle it out for a while. In The end Asuna ended up helping Kazuto get over his memories. She just felt bad that she had to break up with him to do it.

-Line Break-

**SO What did you guys think? Leave a review and tell me how you liked it...and look out for more stories. Until then I am out later!**


End file.
